gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Cannonwalker
''For the pirate of a similar name owned by Nults McKagan in 2008, see Lieutenant Victor Cannonwalker. '' '''Victor Cannonwalker '''was the second pirate of Nults McKagan. He was a member of The Outlanders guild. Victor grew up in London, England. He always dreamed of being a Royal Navy Officer, but when his constant failures caught up to him, he was fired. Biography Early life *Born on June 21, 1713 *Grew up with an interest in warfare *Read military tactic books *Always competed with his brother (and usually lost) *Learned to use various weapons and to wrestle in his adolescence Early Adventures Joining the Royal Navy When Victor turned 18, he immediately showed interest in signing up for the British Royal Navy. He figured his knowledge in warfare and ability to use various weapons would serve well for a good cause, such as the Royal Navy. He packed the things he thought he'd need, including a sabre, a compass, a pocketwatch, and a photo of his family all happily together taken a few years ago. He said goodbye to his parents and left, not knowing this would be the last time he saw them. Victor joined the Royal Navy on June 21, 1731. He immediately began training, showing the aspirations of a great military man. He impressed his commanding officers with his knowledge of military strategy, his ability to use various weapons, and his quick wit. Throughout his first few months, these qualities of him kept him on notice for a promotion. Lieutenant of the Royal Navy Within a few years of serving with the Royal Navy, Victor had proven himself worthy of several and numerous promotions. He eventually reached the rank of Lieutenant in the Royal Navy. His charisma and strategic warfare knowledge that drew in men to listen to him made his commanding officers envious of him. He took this title with pride, drawing in even more Cadets to teach and lead with it. This would show to be beneficial to the Royal Navy, making their forces even stronger and more capable of destruction against the enemy. Caribbean Adventures Reassigned to Fort Charles After a few years of service in the Royal Navy, Victor's work against the Spanish in Europe came to an abrupt end. After the ongoing threat of Piracy in the Caribbean began escalating, Victor's presence was required in the Caribbean. The men he led were disappointed that he was being reassigned, but understood that the Caribbean needed Victor's services more than Europe did. Victor was reassigned to Fort Charles in 1742, a fort on the British territory of Port Royal. Being a Lieutenant, he was heavily respected by the Cadets and other lower-ranking men in the fort. However, unlike his time in England and other European points of interest, Victor was not revered by his men. He was treated as anybody else was treated; with a required respect, but without reverence. Work in Fort Charles & Reassignment to Kingshead In Fort Charles, Victor did not have a particularly good time. Although his men were loyal to him, they did not revere him as they did in Europe. There were others of higher ranks above Victor in the fort, so the men he commanded were more loyal to them than him. After a while of serving at Fort Charles, it was time for Victor to be reassigned; Victor was reassigned to work on British-controlled Kingshead. Victor didn't lead any men on Kingshead, however. On Kingshead, Victor worked as a guard on the outside of the fort. If any trespassers came by, he was to fend them off. Attempted Murder of Richard Cannonwalker After serving time training Cadets in Fort Charles, Victor was given an assignment; to kill Richard Cannonwalker. Although Victor hated Pirates and revered the Royal Navy, he was conflicted by this assignment. He had grown up bonding with Richard over competition and was unsure whether or not he wanted to end his life. However, he knew that in order to keep his job, he'd have to kill his brother. Failure and Honourable Dischargement Victor led his men to the shores of Padres Del Fuego, the island where Richard was hiding at during that particular time. He saw the Black Warrior docked right outside of the island and decided to attack it, believing that its members were asleep and unaware of the imminent threat. However, the Black Warrior fought back. After a rather short fight, the Scarlet Rebel lost to the Black Warrior and fled to Kingshead. From the hideously embarrassing results of this attempt to kill Richard Cannonwalker, Victor was honourably discharged from the Royal Navy. Victor was discharged for "his dismemberment of the honourable name of the British Royal Navy" and, on a lesser scale, "heresy" (seeing as how Victor was a closet atheist up until this point). The Outlanders After being on the run from the British Royal Navy for a while, Richard Cannonwalker of The Outlanders offered to take Victor in, although Victor tried killing him before, seeing as how they shared a last name could mean they were related. Victor was an officer in the guild. Death Victor began to feel depressed after the loss of his position in the Royal Navy. Victor, feeling he had nothing more to live for, decided to raid Fort Charles alone on September 19. Victor ended up killing 10 Navy men and setting ablaze an office in the fort containing many important documents. However, Victor was eventually overwhelmed by the reinforcements arriving to the fort and was killed by a Navy Officer. His body was tossed off of the fort into the ocean. Memorable Quotes *"For the love of King George, what have you done this time?" *"You're a terrible pirate and, no, I've never heard of you before today." Trivia/References *Victor's middle name was inspired by Martin Luther, the writer of the 95 Theses and creator of Lutheranism, a major branch of Christianity. *Much like the story with Nults's main pirate, another Victor Cannonwalker existed back in 2008. However, he was named "Lieutenant Victor Cannonwalker" and was later deleted by Nults. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:Royal Navy Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO